Walking with you
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18. Hibari comemora o quatro de fevereiro ao lado de Dino, celebrando mais um ano e imaginando aqueles que ainda estão por vir.


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem a Amano Akira;  
- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;  
- Capa da fanfic: pixiv.

* * *

**Walking with you**

O garoto apoiou o rosto sobre a palma da mão direita e soltou um longo suspiro. Ele notou quando a pessoa sentada ao seu lado pareceu mover-se na cadeira, incomodada. Os olhos negros, porém, não ofereceram sequer uma olhada para o vizinho de classe e Hibari Kyouya continuou a encarar a lousa, sem saber ao certo porque estava ali. Normalmente o moreno não frequentava as aulas, mas aquela matéria em particular o fazia sempre sentar-se em sua carteira. _Ele me pediu para assistir a aula, somente isso._ O Guardião da Nuvem adorava pensar daquela forma, porque automaticamente a responsabilidade escorria por seus dedos e ele podia simplesmente culpar o idiota. _Nada de errado com isso,_ o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar leu o tema da aula e moveu os dedos da mão esquerda, achando a página certa em seu livro.

A aula havia começado há vinte minutos, e aquele tempo foi gasto corrigindo os exercícios da semana anterior. Hibari permaneceu imóvel, abrindo seu caderno por simples desencargo de consciência. Ele sabia que suas respostas estavam corretas, mas não por saber a língua totalmente. Aliás, verdade fosse dita – e nunca seria, claro –, o moreno não era tão bom em inglês como em outras línguas, por exemplo, _italiano_. O Guardião da Nuvem, todavia, jamais assumiria que se tornara fluente na língua em dois anos, muito menos a real motivação para aquilo. _Minhas respostas estão certas, porque _ele_ já as corrigiu. _Hibari repassou os exercícios no final de semana e o louro lhe dedicou meia hora para explicações extras e ajuda com certas dúvidas. _E então, como se alguém houvesse acionado um botão dentro do italiano idiota, ele ignorou a lição e me empurrou contra a cama._ O moreno apertou os olhos, recordando-se do que acontecera depois. Nenhum deles retornou à leitura, mas, quando acordou horas depois, o Guardião da Nuvem viu que os exercícios restantes haviam sido corrigidos.

O Chefe dos Cavallone não desistira de seu disfarce como professor e aquilo se tornara óbvio. Depois da Batalha dos Arcobalenos, Dino assumiu oficialmente o cargo de professor de inglês no Colégio Namimori, embora o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar fosse totalmente contra. Os dois tiveram um _pequeno_ desentendimento no terraço, porém, o louro venceu a aposta e infelizmente Hibari estava preso à sua palavra. Desde então, por quase um ano e meio, o italiano assumira aquela função, e a vida do moreno de repente tornou-se diferente. O tempo que ele passava em sua sala havia diminuído, e às terças-feiras o Chefe dos Cavallone lhe fazia companhia na hora do almoço. _"Eu não planejo continuar por muito tempo,"_ Dino havia dito as exatas palavras no final de semana. Os dois estavam deitados na grande cama de casal, e o assunto era a formatura do Guardião da Nuvem. _"Quando você deixar o Colégio eu farei o mesmo. Eu disse, não? Você é o único motivo que me prende ali."_

Aquela não seria a primeira vez que o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar ouvia tamanho disparate. O louro sempre tinha alguma resposta parecida quando questionado, e de certa forma Hibari se acostumara aquele nível de sinceridade e pieguice. _Somente mais um mês, _o moreno encarou seu livro._ Em um mês eu me formarei e então?_

"Love?" A voz do italiano pareceu acordar o Guardião da Nuvem, que ergueu os olhos no exato momento em que o Chefe dos Cavallone parecia responder a uma pergunta. As garotas soltavam risadinhas baixas e exibiam bochechas coradas e uma falsa timidez.

Hibari não precisou de muito tempo para entender que uma das garotas havia pedido que Dino desse um exemplo utilizando a palavra "love". O louro pensou algum tempo até responder, e, quando sua resposta foi dita as garotas riram, enquanto os garotos reviraram os olhos. Entretanto, o moreno nada fez. Sua expressão era totalmente branca, embora os olhos cor de mel do italiano o fitassem no momento da resposta. _Quatro semanas..._ O Guardião da Nuvem virou o rosto e encarou o céu. Seu assento era ao lado da janela, e dali ele tinha a visão de toda a entrada. O céu estava nublado, e, apesar do vidro fechado, o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar conseguia imaginar o frio que estava do lado de fora. O inverno estava no auge, transformando sua bela Namimori em um filme em preto e branco. _O que ele fará depois dessas quatro semanas_? Hibari soltou outro suspiro. _Eu não me importo._

**x**

Seu almoço naquele dia teria sido um simples melonpan se Dino não houvesse trazido duas porções grandes de yakisoba, entregues diretamente por Romário. A mesa da sala do Comitê Disciplinar foi forrada por uma toalha branca, e os dois sentaram frente a frente enquanto degustavam o yakisoba e bebiam chá. Havia pudim de sobremesa e o louro parecia tão bem humorado que o moreno não se sentiu inclinado a importuná-lo com comentários atravessados.

"Tem certeza de que poderá ir?" O italiano limpou o canto da boca com o guardanapo. "Eu não quero causar problemas com seus pais."

"Eu já disse que não tem problema. Não me faça repetir a mesma coisa duas vezes." O Guardião da Nuvem manteve os olhos em seu prato. O tempero estava excelente e ele notara que havia mais brócolis do que o necessário. "Meus pais não estarão em casa."

"Entendo." O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu de canto, como sempre fazia quando estava envergonhado ou lisonjeado. "Obrigado. Eu estou muito feliz por passar meu aniversário com você, embora eu não me importe com essas coisas."

_É só um jantar, como fazemos todos os finais de semana._ O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não falou em voz alta. Ele sabia que dia quatro de fevereiro era o aniversário de Dino, e esse seria o terceiro que comemoravam juntos, apesar de que o "juntos" só começou no ano anterior. Antes disso a data foi passada no terraço do Colégio, entre lutas, suor e sangue. _No ano passado ele me levou à Itália. Nós passeamos de carro e jantamos em um restaurante caro._ A noite, porém, terminou no grande quarto do louro, exatamente como ele sabia que aquela mesma noite terminaria. Todavia, Hibari não se importava. _Quando foi que eu deixei de dar importância a isso? _O moreno ergueu os olhos, estudando o homem sentado à sua frente. O italiano já havia devorado metade de seu yakisoba, e se concentrava na outra parte. O sorriso ainda estava em seus lábios, e, quando se viu observado, o Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu os olhos e esboçou um sorriso maior. _Acredito que seja um pouco tarde para preocupações desnecessárias._

Eles estavam juntos há pouco mais de dois anos. O relacionamento propriamente dito só começou depois da Batalha do Futuro. Foi em sua ida àquela época que o Guardião da Nuvem soube sobre seu próprio futuro e o que o esperava: o templo Namimori, o estudo das caixas e principalmente a pessoa que ele escolhera para compartilhar sua vida. A versão futura de Dino foi responsável por confirmar o que ele já desconfiava, e, ao retornar para o presente, o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar decidiu que queria aquele futuro. O louro havia se confessado após a Batalha dos Aneis, mas fugiu para a Itália antes que Hibari pudesse dar qualquer tipo de resposta. Quando o idiota estrangeiro retornou – e depois de ser prontamente mordido até a morte – o moreno aceitou aqueles sentimentos, exatamente por ter sido a primeira vez que outro ser humano o fez sentir daquela forma. Entretanto, antes da viagem ao futuro, o _namoro_ entre eles era basicamente passeios e horas compartilhadas um na companhia do outro. O Guardião da Nuvem só permitiu _certas_ liberdades depois de algum tempo, porém, antes que eles pudessem avançar um passo, o futuro chegou e o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar precisou adiar seus planos, que foram colocados em prática quando ele retornara.

A primeira vez que Hibari dividiu a mesma cama com o italiano acontecera em um quarto de Hotel, e depois disso tornou-se impossível retornar à época em que nada acontecia. Ele se acostumara à presença do Chefe dos Cavallone, com sua conversa fácil e o adorável sotaque, e, principalmente, seu corpo se adaptara àquele homem, que foi responsável por despertar sensações e necessidades que ele não sabia que tinha. Dino permaneceu algum tempo receoso e relutante em repetir a primeira vez, utilizando sempre o mesmo discurso sobre o moreno ser ainda muito novo e uma série de desculpas esfarrapadas. O Guardião da Nuvem nunca se importou com nada daquilo, exatamente por conhecer o idiota estrangeiro bem demais, e, no fim, tudo o que o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar precisou foi dar o primeiro passo e então as belas palavras do Chefe dos Cavallone caíram por terra. _Ele não fala mais sobre isso. Dino provavelmente não se importa mais com a minha idade._

O yakisoba terminou, mas havia espaço para o pudim. Hibari arrastou-se até o sofá, sentando-se confortavelmente e degustando sua sobremesa. O louro falava ao telefone, provavelmente para avisar que partiria em alguns minutos. O italiano lecionava somente no período da manhã, logo, não havia motivos para prendê-lo depois do almoço.

"Cansado?" Dino sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando o celular no bolso traseiro da calça e pegando o pudim de cima da mesinha de centro. "Eu estava pensando que poderíamos ir ao parque depois do pudim."

"Parque?" O _não_ já estava na ponta da língua do moreno.

"Sim. Não podemos mais treinar no terraço, lembra?"

Aquele convite seguiu acompanhado de uma charmosa piscadela e o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu seus lábios se repuxarem em um sorriso discreto. A última vez que eles lutaram havia sido há algumas semanas e o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sempre ansiava por aquele tipo de diversão. O pudim desceu ainda mais gostoso por sua garganta e seu humor melhorou consideravelmente. O louro sugeriu o parque próximo ao templo Namimori, e a ideia foi acatada no mesmo instante. A parte dianteira do templo poderia receber pessoas vez ou outra, mas o jardim que ficava atrás era basicamente deserto e perfeito para um pouco de _atrito_.

Hibari terminou seu pudim em segundos, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar. O italiano ainda estava na metade e em determinado momento o moreno revirou os olhos e estendeu a mão. O Chefe dos Cavallone riu e agradeceu, entregando o potinho para seu amante. O Guardião da Nuvem sabia que doces não eram o forte de Dino, mas o pudim estava delicioso, então ele achou que o louro fosse dar mais uma chance.

"Eu não te dei o pudim de graça, lembre-se disso." O italiano disse de maneira displicente.

"Não se preocupe, eu pagarei com meus tonfas." O Líder do Cômitê Disciplinar comeu a última colherada, tendo certeza de que devoraria mais três ou quatro potes de pudim.

"Eu prefiro algo menos violento e mais doce." O Chefe dos Cavallone esboçou um sorriso travesso, tocando o rosto de seu amante com as pontas dos dedos.

"Achei que não gostasse de doces." Hibari colocou o pote vazio ao lado do seu, sobre a mesinha.

"Eu gosto de _você_, então a premissa não é de todo verdadeira."

"Eu não sou doce."

"Eu discordo veemente."

Os dedos desceram até a nuca do moreno e Dino inclinou-se para o lado. O Guardião da Nuvem antecipou o beijo, mas não fez nada para pará-lo. Ele havia ganhado uma tarde no parque, e nada seria capaz de estragar aquelas horas de pura felicidade. Normalmente, Hibari teria colocado um pouco mais de empenho em evitar aquele gesto, porém, quando os lábios do louro tocaram os seus, tudo o que o moreno fez foi fechar os olhos. Seus lábios se entreabriram, recebendo a língua do italiano. A carícia tinha gosto de baunilha e calda de caramelo. A própria língua do moreno começou a se mover após alguns instantes e foi impossível não esticar a mão e tocar o rosto de seu amante.

O Guardião da Nuvem gostava de beijos. Aquela descoberta aconteceu após o segundo beijo que eles trocaram, e desde então o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar permitia-se perder naquele gesto. O Chefe dos Cavallone era ótimo, embora jurasse que foi com Hibari que ele se tornara tão experiente. A maneira como movia seus lábios, devagar e sem exageros; a forma como sua língua vasculhava a boca do moreno, utilizando movimentos longos, demorados e que sempre pareciam gentis. Beijar aquele homem era como degustar sua comida favorita: era preciso saborear do começo ao fim e você sempre ficava querendo mais após dar a última mordida.

O Guardião da Nuvem passou do sofá para o colo de Dino sem nem ao menos perceber. A carícia não havia sido interrompida, pelo contrário, tornara-se mais profunda e exigente. O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sabia que precisaria se policiar ou perderia o controle da situação. Seus lábios moviam-se com mais pressa, e ambas as mãos seguraram o rosto do louro. Todavia, quando seu corpo arrastou-se um pouco mais à frente Hibari soube que era tarde demais. _Eu continuo fraco,_ os olhos negros se entreabriram. Sua respiração estava alta e ele viu o exato momento em que o italiano mordicou seu lábio inferior, enquanto as mãos abriam com pressa o zíper de ambas as calças. _Eu ainda não consigo controlar meu corpo._ O moreno escondeu o rosto no pescoço do Chefe dos Cavallone quando ambas as ereções se encostaram. O gemido que deixou seus lábios foi baixo e abafado, mas seu corpo tremeu ao toque, como sempre acontecia. _Eu odeio isso. Eu odeio o fato de que não tenho controle sobre meu próprio corpo quando o assunto é _esse_._

Até dormir com Dino, o Guardião da Nuvem nunca se preocupou realmente com sexo. Dizer que nunca havia se masturbado seria uma inverdade, mas para Hibari aquilo era simplesmente impossível de ser evitado, além de não parecer importante. Ele era um homem e conhecia suas necessidades, mas aquele ato sempre lhe pareceu irrelevante e trivial. O moreno nunca possuiu uma namorada, amante ou coisa parecida. As poucas garotas que lhe confessaram foram duramente rejeitadas, e o Guardião da Nuvem sabia que não nascera para relacionamentos ou qualquer contato humano que não envolvesse seus tonfas acertando o rosto de outra pessoa. Ele não tinha paciência para dramas e exigências absurdas. _Elas não valiam o esforço. _Quase_ ninguém vale._ O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar estava confortável com aquela escolha, e sabia que teria passado o resto de sua vida na indiferença, mas tudo mudou quando o idiota estrangeiro se confessou. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Hibari ponderou sobre uma confissão. No começo ele achou que o motivo fora porque o louro se declarou e depois simplesmente sumiu, retornando para sua terra natal e o deixando com palavras inacabadas e sentimentos confusos. As semanas que o moreno teve para pensar foram esclarecedoras, e, no fim, ele não viu motivos para _não_ aceitar o italiano.

Os seus próprios sentimentos foram descobertos com o tempo, porém, as novidades não foram unicamente emocionais. O Chefe dos Cavallone foi o primeiro ser humano a tocá-lo daquela forma, a despi-lo e a amá-lo, sem pudores, sem regras e sem cobranças. E, depois que aquele homem o desnudou e o amou, seria impossível retornar à vida antiga. O moreno descobriu que gostava de ser envolvido por Dino, fossem os momentos excessivamente gentis ou fossem aqueles em que ambos não se importavam tanto com preparações e locais, como, por exemplo, o dia em que fizeram sexo dentro do carro, no estacionamento da mansão, na Itália. O Guardião da Nuvem jamais achou que ficaria tão excitado quanto naquele dia, e que seu corpo poderia ansiar por outro ser humano. O louro provavelmente jamais saberia daquelas suas realizações íntimas, e o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar preferia que as coisas ficassem daquela forma. Diálogos nunca foram o seu forte, e se o italiano havia se apaixonado por ele daquele jeito, então não havia problemas. Pelo menos enquanto eles ainda se viam com aquela frequência...

Os lábios tocaram o pescoço do Chefe dos Cavallone e Hibari não percebeu que seus dentes morderam a pele. Seu corpo tremia, traindo-o conforme Dino masturbava ambas as ereções. Os sons do ato em si o deixavam mais excitado, pois, embora não estivesse olhando, a imaginação do moreno trabalhava incansavelmente em lhe mostrar pequenos flashbacks de coisas que eles já fizeram durante aquele tempo. A voz do louro era mais baixa, mas sua excitação era demonstrava através da maneira como suas mãos aumentavam a força e velocidade da carícia. O Guardião da Nuvem sentiu a temperatura de seu corpo subir, e, quando sua respiração tornou-se um alto arfar, ele soube que não aguentaria por muito tempo. O orgasmo roubou-lhe um gemido mais alto e seu corpo tremeu de tal maneira que ele chegou a se encolher no colo de seu amante. O italiano não parou o que fazia, aumentando o ritmo e fazendo com que o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar continuasse a gemer. O clímax do Chefe dos Cavallone aconteceu segundos depois e Hibari corou ao assistir a cena, sentindo-se levemente pervertido por achar fascinante o orgasmo de seu amante.

Os dois permaneceram imóveis por alguns minutos. O moreno deixou seus dedos correrem pelos macios cabelos louros, sentindo a textura e o cheiro do shampoo. Partiu de Dino a iniciativa para que eles levantassem, e ele ajudou o Guardião da Nuvem a se limpar, retirando o colete salmão que usava e o descartando direto para o lixo. O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar fechou o zíper da calça, tendo plena consciência de que seu rosto estava vermelho devido à excitação. O italiano retirou as faixas que cobriam suas tatuagens e puxou o band-aid do pescoço de uma única vez. O cargo de professor exigia que as tatuagens ficassem escondidas, mas aquelas pequenas mentiras não seriam necessárias para o que eles fariam em seguida. A porta do armário foi aberta e o Chefe dos Cavallone retirou seu velho sobretudo verde escuro, passando-o pelos ombros e vestindo-o totalmente.

"Pronto?" Dino aproximou-se e retirou os falsos óculos, colocando-os em um dos muitos bolsos do sobretudo.

"Acha seguro deixar algo tão delicado em um local facilmente quebrável?"

"Quebrável?" O louro juntou as sobrancelhas e esboçou um maldoso meio sorriso. "Esses óculos permanecerão intocáveis."

"Isso é uma aposta?" Hibari ergueu os olhos, desafiador.

"Não, é apenas a constatação da verdade." O italiano umedeceu os lábios. Ele estava se divertindo com aquilo.

"Nós veremos."

O moreno deu as costas, caminhando até sua mesa e pegando seu par de tonfas. Seus pés seguiram até a porta, porém, antes que os dedos girassem a maçaneta, o Chefe dos Cavallone tocou seu ombro direito, fazendo-o virar um pouco. Um carinhoso e gentil beijo foi pousado em seus lábios, o mesmo beijo que aquele homem oferecia após as refeições naquela sala, às terças-feiras. _Quatro semanas,_ foi a primeira coisa que cruzou a mente do Guardião da Nuvem. Os olhos negros se abaixaram e a porta foi finalmente aberta. E, enquanto cruzava o corredor ao lado de seu amante, tudo o que Hibari conseguiu pensar foi o que aconteceria quando o colégio Namimori não existisse mais como esconderijo para aquela relação. O que aconteceria quando não houvesse mais aonde se esconder.

**x**

O dia estava frio para atividades esportivas, mas o moreno não deixou que esse pequeno _detalhe_ arruinasse a perspectiva de uma boa luta. Como previsto, o jardim atrás do templo Namimori estava deserto – na verdade, todo o local estava parcialmente isolado devido ao clima gelado –, então o Guardião da Nuvem não precisaria se preocupar com audiência e muito menos a mera ideia de serem atrapalhados. Romário os esperava na saída do colégio, embora não fosse necessário um veículo para levá-los ao tempo devido ao curto percurso. O Braço Direito cumprimentou o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar, e durante os cinco minutos que permaneceram dentro do carro Dino esteve ocupado checando o celular. Quando ambos desceram, Hibari permaneceu em silêncio e manteve a mesma postura durante a subida até o templo. A longa escadaria poderia ser cansativa em muitos casos, mas naquele dia só serviu para o moreno processar o que diria ao chegarem ao topo.

"Você estava ocupado, não é?" O Guardião da Nuvem se adiantou, mas nenhum dos dois parou de andar.

"Eu tinha uma reunião, mas desmarquei. Não vou trabalhar hoje."

"Achei que não se importasse com bobagens como aniversários."

"Eu não me importo." Ambos cruzaram a entrada do templo e seguiram para a parte traseira. O chão de pedra batida deu lugar ao gramado e quanto mais se afastavam, mais à vontade o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar se sentia. "Mas não posso negar que aniversários têm suas vantagens." O italiano parou em determinado local, retirando o sobretudo verde e o deixando sobre uma grande pedra. O chicote foi segurado com mais firmeza e o Chefe dos Cavallone abriu um sorriso contido. "É o único dia em que você me deixa ser mimado, Kyouya. Uma vez ao ano eu posso importuná-lo e sei que, apesar de você ser _você_, eu não serei punido. Sem contar que preciso aproveitar esses momentos. Você se formará em um mês ."

Hibari sentiu seus olhos se abaixarem no instante em que aquelas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Seus pés se afastaram, ganhando uma distância de cerca de 100 metros de onde estava seu amante. _Eu sei disso, não preciso de lembretes. _O moreno pegou os tonfas, retirando o casaco e o pendurado no galho de uma árvore. Não ventava, mas a temperatura era constantemente fria. Os tonfas foram apertados entre seus dedos e o Guardião da Nuvem estalou o pescoço para ambos os lados ao se posicionar. Do outro lado Dino aguardava, um tolo sorriso em seus lábios, enquanto o chicote havia sido desenrolado e pendia metade do comprimento no chão. Os dois amantes se olharam e o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar pegou-se sorrindo quando suas pernas se moveram. Ele amava aqueles momentos.

Quando o louro começou a treiná-lo, isso há três anos, Hibari duvidou genuinamente que aquela pessoa fosse capaz de torná-lo mais forte. Foi somente após sua primeira derrota que o moreno percebeu que ainda não era forte o bastante. A derrota para o italiano teve um sabor excepcionalmente amargo. O Chefe dos Cavallone era um herbívoro... e um idiota, e era simplesmente impossível que ele, Hibari Kyouya, houvesse perdido em minutos para alguém que parecia ter a idade mental de uma criança. Entretanto, todos aqueles pequenos preconceitos e injustiças mudaram conforme o treinamento começou. O Guardião da Nuvem aprendeu que por trás da personalidade tola aquele estrangeiro era uma pessoa séria e centrada. Quando o chicote estava em sua mão, Dino deixava os sorrisos e os gracejos e em nenhum momento, em todos aqueles anos, o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sentiu como se houvesse sido subestimado. A prova disso era que ele nunca havia ganhado. Em três anos, o louro venceu todas as lutas entre eles.

Hibari manteve os ataques nivelados em todas as suas investidas. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que não poderia brincar, mas era um pouco irritante a maneira como sua companhia parecia saber exatamente onde seria acertado, evitando os ataques e pagando com a mesma moeda. O moreno havia se acostumado com o gosto do chicote negro. Muitas vezes ele retornava para casa cheio de hematomas, mas que eram tratados como pequenos troféus. O idiota italiano era forte. Forte o suficiente para se esquivar da pessoa mais forte de Namimori. Porém, o próprio Guardião da Nuvem também merecia seus méritos, pois, para sair _apenas_ com hematomas significava que ele fora capaz de evitar que o golpe atingisse alguma área crítica a ponto de machucá-lo seriamente.

As horas passaram como se fossem minutos. Aquela era uma constante quando os dois lutavam. Não havia tempo delimitado ou entorno ou ninguém além dos dois. A conversa era travada entre tonfas e chicote, e vez ou outra um deles esboçava um sorriso. O céu claro tornou-se um pouco mais escuro, e o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não teria notado se o chicote não houvesse sido enrolado em sua perna direita, derrubando-o tão violentamente ao chão que Hibari precisou de alguns segundos para conseguir focar o céu após a queda. O mundo girou e ele sentiu o frio toque de um floco de neve na ponta de seu nariz. A próxima coisa a ser vista foi um rosto absurdamente atraente, que naquele momento estava corado por causa do exercício.

"Eu venci~" O Chefe dos Cavallone cantou aquelas palavras, esboçando um sorriso tão sincero que o coração do moreno pulou uma batida.

O Guardião da Nuvem virou o rosto, contrariado e um pouco irritado. Dino o ajudou a ficar de pé, caminhando até a árvore e trazendo o casaco negro. O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar bateu a poeira de suas roupas, notando que estava parcialmente sujo.

"Quer passar na sua casa e pegar uma troca de roupas? Eu posso esperar." Os dois caminhavam lado a lado. A neve começou a cair com mais frequência e o italiano retirou seu casaco verde, oferecendo-o para seu amante.

"Eu não preciso disso."

"Está nevando, Kyouya." O Chefe dos Cavallone segurou o casaco escuro e os tonfas. "Vamos, vista. Você ficará gripado."

"Eu disse que não p–" Hibari apertou os olhos, colocando o sobretudo enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. _Eu não posso fazer nada, hoje, pelo menos._ Dino pareceu satisfeito ao vê-lo fechar os botões, puxando o capuz e certificando-se de que seu precioso amante estava bem protegido. "Eu não preciso passar em casa."

"Certo, então vamos nos apressar."

Romário os esperava no final da grande escadaria, e o moreno só notou que realmente estava frio ao entrar no carro. O ar condicionado os envolveu gentilmente e o Guardião da Nuvem retirou o sobretudo, oferecendo-o para o louro, que pareceu não se importar. O Braço Direito comentou sobre o jantar e mencionou as pessoas que haviam telefonado e desejado feliz aniversário. O italiano ouviu a tudo, rindo e agradecendo. O Hotel era localizado próximo ao templo, então a viagem não durou muito tempo e o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar logo se viu encarando o frio do estacionamento subterrâneo.

"Eu avisarei quando quiser o jantar. Aproveite sua noite, Romário~"

O Chefe dos Cavallone acenou antes da porta do elevador ser fechada. Dino estava hospedado no vigésimo segundo andar, então eles teriam alguns segundos a sós. Hibari tinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco, ponderando se aquele era o melhor momento para entregar seu presente. Havia um motivo pelo qual seu casaco não participou da luta, e, quando o louro o segurou antes de deixarem o templo, o moreno receou que sua pequena lembrança fosse descoberta. _Isso é ridículo._ Os olhos negros se fecharam e o Guardião da Nuvem retirou um pequeno saquinho de dentro do bolso, oferecendo-o para o italiano, que ficou surpreso com o movimento. Os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram e o Chefe dos Cavallone corou.

"É-É para mim?!"

"Não, é para _mim_." Hibari revirou os olhos. Sua vida era dedicada a conviver com idiotas.

"Não precisava se incomodar, Kyouya. Eu disse que não me importo com essas coisas."

"Eu sei."

Dino segurou o embrulho, que cabia na palma de sua mão, e desfez o laço vermelho. A embalagem era em camurça também vermelha, e, após virá-la, um pequeno broche dourado em forma de cavalo tocou sua pele. O louro riu sozinho, como uma criança, agradecendo várias vezes.

"Eu não achei que você houvesse notado. Muito obrigado, Kyouya."

"Impossível não notar. Você parou em frente à loja e ficou encarando essa bobagem."

"Hehehe mas você sabe como eu gosto de qualquer coisa com estampas de cavalos. É inevitável!"

Há duas semanas, em um dos raros momentos em que o moreno aceitou passear com seu amante, os dois jantaram em um restaurante no centro comercial e depois retornaram para o Hotel a pé. Durante o caminho o italiano havia parado em frente a uma loja e tornado-se imóvel. O Guardião da Nuvem só notou que caminhava sozinho ao virar a esquina, e precisou retornar para buscar seu amante. O Chefe dos Cavallone encarava uma loja de presentes, mais precisamente um broche pendurado na gravata do manequim. O presente havia sido barato, mas o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sabia bem que Dino não se importava com valores. Seu amante era um homem que poderia ter tudo o que o dinheiro pudesse proporcionar, então qualquer gesto, por mais insignificante que parecesse, sempre o surpreendia.

"Eu o usarei na próxima aula, o que acha?" O louro sorriu ao chegarem ao andar certo.

"Não." Hibari o segurou pelo braço antes que saíssem do elevador. Seu rosto tornou-se sério. "Eu não quero que use no colégio."

O italiano abaixou os olhos, encarando-o por alguns segundos, mas abrindo um meio sorriso em seguida.

"Certo. Eu não usarei."

Os dois cruzaram o corredor, chegando ao quarto e finalmente entrando. Hábito fez o moreno deixar os sapatos na entrada e ele pôde retirar o casaco sem medo de ser descoberto. Duas grandes mãos o envolveram pela cintura e a próxima coisa que o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu foi um beijo no alto de sua cabeça.

"O que acha de irmos juntos para o banheiro?" A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone soou como um sussurro.

Hibari sabia exatamente o que aquele convite significava, e tudo se tornaria ainda mais claro se ele adicionasse aquele convite ao fato de que sentiu a ereção de seu amante um pouco acima de seu quadril ao ser abraçado. O moreno desvencilhou-se de Dino, cruzando o quarto e seguindo na direção do banheiro. Ele nunca fora uma pessoa de conversas ou argumentações. Para o Guardião da Nuvem, ações falavam mais do que palavras e atitudes ganhariam de qualquer argumento polido e bem pensado. O louro entrou logo atrás, fechando a porta e trancando-a com um único movimento. Normalmente o italiano era menos direto com suas abordagens. O Chefe dos Cavallone gostava de preliminares e sedução. Em qualquer outro dia o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sabia que teria sido beijado por algum tempo no quarto antes de ouvir aquele convite, porém, não naquele começo de noite. Os lábios de Dino encontraram-se com os seus, mas o beijo não foi calmo ou contido. Havia uma clara mistura de desejo e necessidade e Hibari não se importou se ser empurrado contra a porta do banheiro. Suas mãos seguraram a camisa que seu amante vestia, apertando o tecido e sentindo-o entre seus dedos. As línguas se esbarravam com pressa e naquele momento o moreno entendeu porque aceitou aquela investida: ele também estava excitado.

Os beijos desceram pelo pescoço pálido do Guardião da Nuvem, marcando a pele e deixando-a vermelha. A gravata do colégio foi retirada com um puxão, mas os botões da camisa foram cuidadosamente abertos. O louro, porém, retirou suas próprias roupas com mais pressa. Os olhos negros do Líder do Comitê Disciplinar viram toda a cena, devorando aquele homem pouco a pouco. A calça foi para o chão, e, quando a roupa de baixo vermelha foi retirada, Hibari sentiu seu próprio membro excitar-se com aquela visão. Suas mãos retiraram sua calça, levando junto a roupa de baixo negra. Naquela altura do campeonato não seria inteligente tentar esconder sua ereção, mas o moreno agradeceu mentalmente quando o italiano ofereceu a mão para que eles fossem juntos para o box de vidro fumê.

A água quente bateu em seus ombros quando o chuveiro foi aberto, porém, foi a sensação do azulejo gelado que realmente arrepiou o Guardião da Nuvem. O empurrão nem um pouco delicado foi acompanhado por um afoito beijo que fez o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar esquecer-se momentaneamente do mundo. Seus lábios se entreabriram um pouco mais, permitindo que a língua do Chefe dos Cavallone invadisse sua boca por completo. Aquele gesto o fez lembrar-se do primeiro beijo _real_ que eles trocaram. Na época, Hibari não esperava que Dino fosse usar a língua. Seu corpo automaticamente tentou afastar-se, empurrando o peito daquele homem e socando-o devagar. Todavia, após alguns segundos, a força do moreno simplesmente desapareceu. Sua própria língua começou a mover-se devagar, incerta e inexperiente. As sensações que ele experimentou naquele dia foram indescritíveis. Os dois se beijaram a tarde inteira depois daquele momento e não havia preliminar mais eficiente do que um longo e erótico beijo entre eles.

Os corpos estavam juntos, próximos o suficiente para que o Guardião da Nuvem pudesse esconder suas reações. Dino mordiscava sua orelha, subindo a língua e tocando seus mamilos de maneira torturante. A respiração de Hibari havia se tornado descompassada somente com o beijo, mas aquelas provocações o faziam tremer, tornando sua mente branca. Ele não gostava de perder o controle. Para alguém como o moreno, controle era tudo, e a única pessoa capaz de fazer com que ele se esquecesse daquele detalhe era Dino. Em um dia comum o Guardião da Nuvem jamais teria permitido que sua mão descesse pelo peito de seu amante, sentindo os músculos e a pele quente. As pontas de seus dedos tocaram a ereção, da ponta até a base, em movimentos lentos e firmes. O louro gemeu baixo, tentando continuar com a provocação, mas parando totalmente quando o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar fechou os dedos e começou a realmente masturbá-lo.

Hibari era visto como uma pessoa fria por basicamente todos. O único que havia conseguido pular aquele muro de indiferença havia sido o italiano que, além de tê-lo tornado mais forte, havia despertado certos sentimentos e sensações. O moreno era um homem, com desejos e necessidades que talvez tivessem permanecido esquecidos se não fosse pelo Chefe dos Cavallone. Todavia, o Guardião da Nuvem atingira o ponto em que não havia mais volta. Ele e Dino dividiam a mesma cama pelo menos uma vez por semana, e, apesar de nunca dizer, havia dias em que o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar encarava impaciente o calendário, esperando pelo próximo encontro. Havia sido difícil permitir que o louro entrasse em sua vida, mas fora fácil deixá-lo ficar. A personalidade fácil, a adoração excessiva, as palavras melosas... nada daquilo atraia Hibari. Eram coisas que ele sempre evitou, mas que ganhavam outro sabor quando personificados no homem que tremia ao seu toque e cujos gemidos eram tão honestos que o moreno não se importou de ajoelhar-se, ali mesmo no box, e direcionar a ereção de seu amante para dentro de sua boca. O italiano gemeu mais alto, apoiando as mãos ao azulejo enquanto o Guardião da Nuvem movia seus lábios e mãos. Os olhos negros se fecharam e o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar voltou a se concentrar.

A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone ecoava baixa e contida pelo banheiro do Hotel. O som se misturava ao barulho do próprio ato, o que tornava tudo mais difícil. Hibari sentia seu próprio corpo responder aquilo, e em determinado momento ele cogitou a ideia de usar uma das mãos para beneficio próprio, porém, a ideia foi afastada quando Dino avisou sobre seu orgasmo. A língua do moreno moveu-se com mais vontade e o corpo do louro tremeu no exato momento em que o Guardião da Nuvem recebia o clímax em sua boca. O gosto era exatamente como o da semana anterior, e a anterior e a anterior da anterior. Sua garganta moveu-se duas vezes, engolindo o que recebera. O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar levantou-se devagar, zonzo e necessitado por contato. O italiano pareceu notar, pois juntou os corpos e desceu a mão até a entrada de Hibari sem nenhum aviso. O toque surpreendeu o moreno, que escondeu o rosto no peito do Chefe dos Cavallone, ficando nas pontas dos pés.

"Vire-se, Kyouya."

O timbre rouco e dito ao lado da orelha esquerda fez o Guardião da Nuvem se arrepiar. Seu corpo virou-se obediente e sua testa apoiou-se ao azulejo. Ele ouviu quando o tubo de lubrificante que ficava ao lado do shampoo foi aberto e suas pernas se afastaram automaticamente. A mão esquerda de Dino deslizou por suas costas, provocando-o e excitando-o ainda mais, enquanto a direita tocou novamente sua entrada, mas dessa vez um dos dedos pediu passagem, invadindo-o sem um segundo pensamento. O gemido ficou preso na garganta de Hibari, e permaneceu ali quando o mesmo dedo moveu-se dentro dele. Entretanto, foi impossível não reagir quando um segundo dedo o penetrou, tocando seu ponto especial. O louro o conhecia bem demais, e nenhum toque era desperdiçado. No dia em que fizeram sexo dentro do carro, no estacionamento da mansão, o moreno ficou surpreso com a rapidez com que o italiano o preparou. _Ele está com pressa, _o Guardião da Nuvem constatou isso devido à maneira como os dedos se moviam dentro dele, e aquele foi basicamente o motivo que o fez virar-se após alguns minutos. O Chefe dos Cavallone o olhou surpreso, mas tudo o que o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar fez foi um sinal para que ele se sentasse, ali, no box.

Dino fez o que lhe foi pedido e Hibari fechou o registro do chuveiro. O banheiro se tornou silencioso e, apesar de saber que seria embaraçoso poder ouvir o que aconteceria ali, o moreno era consciente demais para desperdiçar água. O Guardião da Nuvem ajoelhou-se, despejando um pouco mais de lubrificante em sua mão e deslizando pela nova ereção do louro. O italiano pareceu entender, e o ajudou a posicionar-se sobre o membro. A ereção entrou devagar, porém, ao sentar-se completamente, o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar deixou escapar um suspiro de contentamento. O Chefe dos Cavallone o segurou pelo quadril, movendo-se devagar e surpreendendo Hibari, que achou que teria alguns segundos até se acostumar à invasão.

A primeira estocada foi funda, da maneira como ele gostava. Seus pés tocaram o chão, e a segunda penetrada partiu do próprio moreno, que ergueu um pouco o corpo, sentando-se em seguida. Aquela ação foi repetida várias e várias vezes, impondo um ritmo rápido e perfeitamente sincronizado. As mãos do Guardião da Nuvem seguravam o rosto de Dino, beijando-o com vontade enquanto seu quadril se movia com pressa sobre a ereção do louro. Sem o barulho do chuveiro era impossível negligenciar os gemidos e principalmente o som do ato em si. O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sentiu a razão esvair-se pouco a pouco. Aquilo sempre acontecia quando os dois faziam amor. Ele poderia ser contra, aceitar sem aceitar, porém, após alguns minutos Hibari não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse aquele homem dentro dele, movendo-se com força, tocando-o em lugares que nenhuma outra pessoa o havia tocado e fazendo-o gemer alto e de maneira vergonhosa.

O orgasmo do moreno veio primeiro, minutos depois que ele começou a se masturbar. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu e seu amante recebeu o efeito, pois o Guardião da Nuvem sentiu quando o italiano o penetrou pela última vez, preenchendo-o por completo. Os movimentos cessaram e o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar teria se deixado cair se o Chefe dos Cavallone não o mantivesse na mesma posição. Dino riu, depositando um estalado beijo no ombro úmido de Hibari.

"Acha que consegue levantar?" O louro disse após alguns segundos.

O moreno apoiou os joelhos ao chão, erguendo-se devagar. O membro deslizou para fora e o Guardião da Nuvem corou violentamente ao ver o orgasmo descendo por sua perna. O italiano levantou-se em seguida, ligando o chuveiro e virando o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar.

"Você precisa de um banho, Kyouya." A maneira como aquelas palavras foram ditas levou uma onda de excitação pelo corpo de Hibari, que apenas se encolheu ao sentir a mão subir pelo interior de sua coxa e tocar sua entrada de maneira erótica. "Eu vou ajudá-lo."

"N-Não..." O moreno tentou virar-se, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone não permitiu. Dino aproximou-se mais, beijando o pescoço do Guardião da Nuvem, enquanto três dedos invadiam a entrada já sensível do Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. "N-Não..."

"Não?" Os dedos encontraram o ponto especial de Hibari e naquele momento ele soube que não teria mais volta. _Ele está fazendo de propósito._ As mãos do moreno se fecharam em forma de punho e ele ficou na ponta dos pés quando os dedos voltaram a penetrá-lo.

A tortura durou muito mais do que o Guardião da Nuvem poderia suportar. Por longos minutos o louro permaneceu ali, incitando-o com seus dedos e o tocando sem pudor ou resguardo. A voz de Hibari ecoava alta pelo banheiro, tornando-se ainda mais embaraçosa quando o italiano decidiu usar a outra mão para masturbá-lo. O clímax atingiu o azulejo e naquele momento o moreno achou que realmente cairia ao chão. Todavia, antes que suas pernas pudessem fazer menção de traí-lo, o Guardião da Nuvem arregalou os olhos e apoiou as palmas das mãos no azulejo. O gemido foi mais alto do que os anteriores e o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não achou que fosse possível sentir tanto prazer. O Chefe dos Cavallone o penetrou de uma vez, sem aviso ou permissão. Hibari sentiu toda a penetração devido à sensibilidade causada pelo clímax. Respirar tornou-se impossível então tudo o que restava fazer era gemer e gemer e gemer.

O moreno se lembrava muito pouco do que aconteceu dentro do box depois que o louro o invadiu daquela maneira. Ele sabia que o italiano o possuíra novamente, mas o vapor, a água e a excitação fizeram com que a razão do Guardião da Nuvem desaparecesse por completo. A próxima coisa que o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar soube foi que ambos estavam no quarto e que ele estava sentado sobre o Chefe dos Cavallone, movendo seu quadril de uma maneira que até então ele não sabia que fosse possível. Seu corpo estava suado, sujo e pegajoso. A roupa de cama estava jogada totalmente no chão e dois tubos de lubrificantes jaziam vazios sobre o colchão. O último orgasmo da noite aconteceu sem nenhum outro estímulo além da ereção de Dino, e foi o máximo que o corpo de Hibari poderia aguentar. Todas as vezes que ele tinha aquele tipo de clímax sua consciência esvaia e não fora diferente naquela noite. O moreno sentiu os olhos se fecharem, e a última coisa que ele viu foram os olhos cor de mel embaçados de desejo.

**x**

A Salada Caesar estava mediana, mas os hambúrgueres derreteram dentro da boca do Guardião da Nuvem. Normalmente ele não fazia refeições depois das 20hs, mas aquele dia era uma grande exceção, então, qual o problema? O relógio marcava pouco mais de 22h30 quando o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar limpou o canto da boca e deu o último gole em seu copo de refrigerante. O prato diante de seus olhos estava vazio, mas há cerca de 15 minutos fora servido com dois gigantescos hambúrgueres ao molho. Hibari os devorou lentamente, saboreando o tempero e imaginando que poderia comer aquilo todos os dias. _Eu estou plenamente satisfeito agora. _Os olhos negros se ergueram, fitando a pessoa do outro lado da mesa. O louro já havia terminado de comer, porém, seu prato havia sido muito menos feliz e mais sem graça. O italiano havia jantado salada e apenas metade de um hambúrguer. Sua bebida havia sido vinho, e naquele momento ele encarava o moreno com um tolo sorriso.

"Eu não pedi sobremesa, mas você gostaria de algo doce?"

"Não, eu estou satisfeito." Aquela resposta fora sincera. Não havia mais espaço em seu estômago.

"Eu preciso me ausentar por alguns minutos, mas voltarei em breve." O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou em pé. "Por que não vai assistir alguma coisa na tv? Eu prometo não demorar."

O Guardião da Nuvem levantou-se e seguiu na direção da cama. A roupa de cama havia sido trocada, porém, foi impossível se sentar e não lembrar de todas as coisas que eles haviam feito há pouco mais de uma hora. Hibari perdera a consciência em determinado momento, acordando minutos depois. Dino estava ao seu lado, afagando seus cabelos e pacientemente esperando-o despertar. O moreno seguiu para o banheiro, tomando um necessário e longo banho. E, quando retornou ao quarto, tudo estava perfeitamente limpo e arrumado. O louro então teve sua chance de usar o banheiro e eles jantaram logo em seguida. _Ele deve estar ocupado. _O Guardião da Nuvem havia ligado a televisão, mas não prestava realmente atenção a nada. Ele viu quando dois empregados do hotel entraram e retiraram a mesa e os pratos, saindo com rapidez e eficiência.

A cama macia e os travesseiros confortáveis não ajudaram o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. Ele se sentia cansado depois de toda aquela agitação e a refeição serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais satisfeito. O sono o atingiu após alguns minutos, mas Hibari jamais se daria por vencido. O moreno levantou-se e seguiu até o banheiro, escovando os dentes e esperando que aquela ação pudesse despertá-lo, pelo menos até que seu amante retornasse. O Guardião da Nuvem enfiou-se debaixo dos cobertores, de dentes escovados, mas exausto. Seus olhos piscavam longamente e em uma dessas piscadas ele teve certeza de que chegou a cochilar. Aquela tortura durou cerca de dez minutos, tempo suficiente para que Dino retornasse.

"Você parece cansado, Kyouya." O louro esboçou um sorriso após se desculpar pela demora. "Eu vou trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes, então espere somente mais um pouco, está bem?"

O italiano entrou no banheiro e o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar desligou a televisão. Ele estava vestido apenas com a roupa de baixo – que o Chefe dos Cavallone havia comprado, sem motivo aparente – e a parte de cima do pijama de seu amante. Dino surgiu minutos depois trajando a outra parte do pijama, e entrando debaixo dos cobertores às pressas.

"Frio, Kyouya~" O louro apertou Hibari entre seus braços nus.

"Eu não me importo! Pegue outro pijama!"

"_Você_ é frio, Kyouya~"

Os lábios do italiano formaram um atrevido sorriso e ele correu os dedos por entre os cabelos escuros. O rosto se inclinou devagar e o beijo, embora previsível, pareceu derreter a inusitada arrogância por parte do moreno. O gosto de menta era refrescante, e o Guardião da Nuvem deixou que suas mãos tocassem as costas nuas, sentindo a pele quente e os músculos bem definidos. Mesmo depois de horas perdidos um nos braços do outro, o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar não sabia explicar porque ainda ansiava por qualquer toque que partisse daquela pessoa. _Nunca é suficiente._ O beijo encerrou-se e o Chefe dos Cavallone voltou a sorrir.

"Nee, Kyouya, eu preciso falar com você sobre algo, mas não queria estragar a noite."

Hibari manteve-se impassível, todavia, seu coração bateu mais rápido ao ouvir aquele comentário.

"Ainda não é meia-noite. É o seu aniversário, eu não posso contrariá-lo."

"Oh, você tem razão!" Dino riu baixo e ajeitou o travesseiro, recostando-se melhor, porém, ainda permanecendo parcialmente sobre seu amante. "Nós precisamos conversar sobre a sua formatura, mais precisamente o _depois_."

O moreno sabia que eventualmente aquela conversa aconteceria, mas não achou que seria tão cedo e justamente _naquele_ dia. Seu corpo projetou-se para frente, afastando-se um pouco do louro e fitando o quarto de hotel. O cômodo era dividido em duas partes, e a parte reservada para a cama ficava separada e fechada por uma porta. Ali nenhum subordinado entrava, nem mesmo Romário. Nos últimos meses aquela era basicamente a residência do italiano e o Guardião da Nuvem sabia bem que um dia aquele homem retornaria para o seu país de origem e os dias que viveu em Namimori não passariam de lembranças. Uma das mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone subiu por suas costas e o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar sentiu um gentil beijo em seu pescoço antes que seu corpo fosse abraçado.

"Você vai tomar conta do templo, não? Seu pai continua firme com a decisão?"

"Sim." Hibari respondeu baixo. Seu pai era dono de várias propriedades no Japão e isso incluía o templo Namimori, que seria passado para o moreno.

"Quando você se formar eu precisarei retornar para a Itália." A voz de Dino soava baixa e aquela parte foi dita como um sussurro. "Eu não o verei mais todas as semanas no colégio e não almoçaremos juntos como temos feito. Porém..." O louro afastou-se um pouco e ele virou-se, curioso. O italiano não era uma pessoa de rodeios. "E-Eu realmente gostaria de continuar me encontrando com você, mesmo que com menos frequência." Aquelas palavras foram ditas para o lençol, pois em nenhum momento os olhares se encontraram.

"Você tinha planos de não voltar a Namimori?" O Guardião da Nuvem foi direto. Aquele assunto o vinha assombrando há algum tempo e agora que via a oportunidade de resolvê-lo, ele não perderia tempo.

"Você está louco?" A resposta foi imediata e o Chefe dos Cavallone desculpou-se em seguida pela falta de educação. O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar achou adorável aquele nível de honestidade espontânea. "D-Digo, eu não tenho planos de terminar nosso relacionamento, mas eu sei o quão ocupado você ficará quando assumir o templo, então pensei em demonstrar interesse em ajudá-lo no que for preciso. Nossos encontros podem não ser mais semanais, mas eu farei o possível para estar presente."

A ideia de não encontrar com aquela pessoa pelo menos uma vez por semana deixou Hibari incomodado. Era difícil para ele transmitir aquele tipo de sentimento, não somente por orgulho, mas por total inaptidão pessoal quando o assunto eram conversas. Dino coçou a nuca, olhando-o sem graça e provavelmente sem saber como ser mais claro. Naquele momento o moreno sentiu-se irritado. Se ele soubesse como ser um pouco mais sincero consigo mesmo, talvez a situação não precisasse se tornar tão penosa.

"Eu morarei no templo a partir do próximo verão. A casa é grande." O Guardião da Nuvem ponderou o que precisava dizer. "Você pode me visitar quando eu não estiver ocupado."

"Eu não quero atrapalhá-lo, Kyouya." O louro sorriu, mas ainda não parecia suficiente.

"Eu não posso abandonar Namimori e você não pode deixar o seu país. Nós nunca dividiremos uma casa ou nada parecido, e eu sei disso." O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar virou o rosto. "Mas não acho que morarmos juntos entre um momento e outro seja impossível. Nós já fazemos as refeições juntos e... outras coisas. Qual a diferença? Só porque você precisa se ausentar por alguns dias não significa que tudo irá mudar."

Aquelas palavras estavam longe do que ele realmente queria dizer, mas Hibari achou que não conseguiria fazer melhor. O italiano pareceu genuinamente surpreso, corando e coçando a nuca como sempre fazia quando algo o surpreendia. O moreno sentiu-se puxado para trás, encostando as costas ao colchão e não se surpreendendo por ver o Chefe dos Cavallone sobre ele. Os cabelos louros pendiam para baixo, finos e brilhantes.

"Eu estava com medo de tocar no assunto e ouvir que você não tinha mais interesse em me ver. Pode soar bobo, mas até _eu_ me sinto inseguro de vez em quando. Obrigado por suas palavras, Kyouya. Eu me sinto confiante novamente!"

O Guardião da Nuvem permaneceu em silêncio. Ele jamais diria que também se sentiu inseguro, pois seria o mesmo que admitir uma derrota e o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar _não_ perdia. Dino riu como uma criança feliz, deitando-se sobre ele e o abraçando forte enquanto assoprava baixos "Obrigados" no ouvido direito de Hibari. O último agradecimento foi seguido por um "Eu te amo", e naquele momento o moreno se moveu, incomodado e envergonhado.

"Eu perdi totalmente o meu sono." O louro tinha os dois grandes olhos cor de mel bem abertos. "Vamos fazer amor, Kyouya! Para comemorarmos a nossa nova vida!"

"Não, não vamos." O moreno tentou soltar-se do abraço, mas, ao notar que não conseguiria, ele então tentou afastar-se de seu amante utilizando braços e pernas.

"Vamos lá, Kyouya! Só mais uma vez! Eu prometo que paro."

"Mentiroso, você nunca para!" O Guardião da Nuvem conseguiu se virar, mas aquela atitude se mostrou infeliz. O italiano foi mais rápido, puxando a roupa de baixo com um único movimento e fazendo o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar se virar e cobrir seu baixo ventre automaticamente.

"Eu não sei o que você está tentando esconder. Eu já vi _tudo_ e mais de uma vez!" O Chefe dos Cavallone abriu os botões da blusa de flanela e Hibari não sabia se deveria cobrir seu peitoral, baixo ventre ou proteger-se do próximo ataque.

"Você está agindo como um velho pervertido, pare com isso!"

"Eu acabei de completar 25 anos. Estou muito longe de ser um velho."

Dino piscou charmosamente, e era visível que ele escolhera não mencionar sobre ser pervertido. O moreno não entendia porque não tinha força em seus músculos ou porque não conseguia revidar. O louro ergueu seus braços, prendendo-os firmemente com uma das mãos. O Guardião da Nuvem tentou se debater na cama, mas parou no exato momento em que seu amante deslizou para baixo e simplesmente levou seu membro até os lábios. O gemido saiu alto, erótico e fez com que o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar cobrisse os lábios. Hibari inclinou a nuca para trás, sem notar que havia afastado as pernas e permitido que o italiano se posicionasse melhor. Seu membro respondeu prontamente e em segundos sua ereção deslizava com facilidade por entre os lábios do Chefe dos Cavallone.

Os olhos negros se abriram, enxergando o guarda-roupa do outro lado da cama, mas de ponta cabeça. _Esse é meu mundo agora._ O moreno sentiu o gemido rouco tremer em sua garganta. Ele estava cansado, seu corpo exausto, mas havia uma fome que parecia nunca ser saciada. Ela nascia primeiramente em seu peito e se espalhava por outras partes. O Guardião da Nuvem cobriu o rosto com um dos braços, sentindo seus lábios se repuxarem em um meio sorriso. _Minha própria vida está de ponta cabeça,_ o Líder do Comitê Disciplinar surpreendeu-se por não ter ficado irritado com aquela realização. Ele adorava controle e não admitia que nada estivesse fora do lugar. Entretanto, quando o assunto era Dino, razão e orgulho pouco importavam, e enquanto gemia e permitia que o louro visse aquele lado tão improvável, tudo o que Hibari pensava era em como seria sua nova vida e se haveriam muitas mudanças. Isso_ não mudará. Ele não mudará e nós não mudaremos._ O moreno chamou o nome do italiano, imaginando quantas vezes ele não repetiria aquele nome quando estivessem no templo. Aquela seria a segunda fase de sua vida e jamais poderia ser vivida sem um pegajoso, idiota e totalmente honesto Dino Cavallone.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Feliz Aniversário, Dino!

Originalmente eu não tinha intenção de lançar essa fanfic, mas acabei não resistindo e abri uma exceção na minha agenda de Primo Cavallone x Alaudi. Eu simplesmente não consigo evitar escrever um especial sobre meu italiano favorito 3

Bem, a fanfic é um oneshot de aniversário, sem nenhum twist/drama e variantes. Eu quis me focar na sensualidade/sexualidade do Hibari, um tema que sempre achei interessante, mas pouco explorado. Quero dizer, o cara é basicamente descrito como um robô, porém, sabemos que as coisas não são assim... ainda mais com um italiano delícia desses do lado! Ah, o título eu me inspirei na "Walking after you" do Foo Fighters, mas sempre achei essa canção meio stalker, então decidi dar uma adaptada ahahaha

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Eu fiz um esquema de datas, então provavelmente lançarei especiais para os próximos aniversariantes. A continuação de _Between you and_ me está andando muito bem, obrigada, e se tudo der certo ela será postada antes de abril. O Valentine's Day acontece na semana que vem, e este ano, como mencionei anteriormente, eu me dediquei a Kuroko no Basket e Durarara!. Eu postarei três fanfics, começando no dia 12/2 e terminando dia 14/2. Aos interessados, fica ai o meu recado :)

No mais, vejo vocês em breve~


End file.
